Let it snow
by Faye-Grace
Summary: Lorelai ist 16 Jahre alt und feiert Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern und später noch mit Chris...Ein Beitrag zur Weihnachtsfanfictionchallenge


**Titel:** Let it Snow

**Rating:** PG

**Inhalt:** Lorelai feiert Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern und später noch mit Chris...

**Anmerkung:** Diese Geschichte ist im Rahmen einer Challenge auf www.gilmore-challenge.de.vu entstanden.

Ich habe das Lied „Let ist snow" in der Version von Vonda Shepard gewählt. Die Lyrics gehören zu den einzelnden Szenen und stehen am Ende der FF noch einmal komplett zum nachlesen, da ich sie möglicherweise ein bisschen zusammen kürzen werde.

**Zeit:** Lorelai ist 16 und wohnt bei ihren Eltern, Rory gibt es noch nicht ;)

**Disclaimer**: Sowohl die Gilmore Girls als auch das Lied gehören nicht mir. Schade eigentlich ;)

----

„Lorelai!"

Die Angesprochene hob widerwillig den Kopf.

Ihr dunkles Haar hing wirr um ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen waren nur halb geöffnet.

Mühevoll stützte sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und gab so das typische Bild eines verschlafenen Teenagers ab, als ihre Mutter Emily ins Zimmer trat.

„Lorelai, seit wann schließt du dein Zimmer ab?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

„Seit du mich jeden morgen in den Ferien zu unmenschlichen Zeiten weckst."

„Du wirst das in Zukunft unterlassen."

„Stimmt, es bringt ja eh nichts, du bist trotzdem drin. Ich frage mich manchmal wie du das machst, hast du Zauberkräfte oder so?"

„Nein, aber einen Zweitschlüssel. - Und jetzt zieh dich an, heute ist das große Weihnachtsdinner und es gibt noch viel zu tun."

Lorelai stöhnte auf und verkroch sich wieder unter ihrer Bettdecke, während ihre Mutter die Balkontür weit öffnete und danach wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Das Mädchen seufzte.

Jetzt war sie wach und konnte nicht mehr weiterschlafen, zudem kam die kalte Winterluft vom Balkon herein.

Also stand sie auf um erstmal die Tür zu schließen.

Sie hielt kurz inne und blickte hinaus. Es war eisig kalt und nicht das kleinste bisschen Schnee zu sehen.

Und das zu Weihnachten!

Lorelai wünschte sich so sehr, dass es schneien würde.

Das würde ihr helfen, zumindest den Tag zu überleben.

Immerhin stand das alljährliche Weihnachtsdinner an und es würde wieder eine Menge alter, langweiliger Leute kommen.

Zum Glück war Chris diesmal dabei. Sie lächelte.

Ihr Chris.

Sie kannten sich schon ewig und sie konnte sich keinen besseren Freund wünschen.

Er verstand sie und die Probleme mit ihren Eltern, schließlich hatte er ähnliche mit seinen.

Und heute Abend würden sie gemeinsam versuchen gegen diese anzukommen, die Haydens waren nämlich zum alljährlichen Weihnachtsessen bei den Gilmores eingeladen.

Wenigstens würde der Abend so etwas lustiger werden, sagte sich Lorelai.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

„Brrr, es ist eisig draußen", murmelte Lorelai während sie dem Hausmädchen den Mantel überließ und ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo Emily überprüfte ob alle Kerzen auch ja die gleiche Länge hatten.

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Lorelai? Flüster doch nicht so!"

„Ich sagte, dass es draußen kalt ist, Mum", erwiderte die Tochter genervt.

„Das stimmt allerdings, ich hab dem Hausmädchen extra gesagt, es soll aufpassen, dass das Feuer im Kamin nicht ausgeht."

Emily legte die Stirn in Falten, inspizierte noch ein letztes Mal die Kerzen um sich dann Lorelai zu zuwenden.

„Nun?", fragte sie, „Hast du die Laternen in die Einfahrt gestellt?"

„Hab ich und es ist auch noch genügend Brennholz im Unterstand."

Als sie das hörte, nickte Emily zufrieden, zuversichtlich, dass der Abend gut laufen würde.

„Ich hab auf dein Bett ein Kleid gelegt Lorelai, du kannst dich, denke ich mal, schon langsam umziehen, die Haydens werden wohl etwas eher kommen. - Ich bin froh, dass ihr Kinder zusammen seid, du könntest keinen besseren charmanten jungen Mann finden als Christopher.

Er ist immer so zuvorkommend."

„Ja, Mum, ich weiß, dass du ihn magst, auch wenn er einmal alle deine Rosen gepflückt hat, aber glaub mir, das ist der Grund, warum ich mit ihm zusammen bin."

Emily starrte sie erschrocken an und entgegnete rasch: „Du kannst doch mit niemandem eine Beziehung führen, nur weil er als Kind einmal Blumen gepflückt hat. Das ist sehr unreif, Lorelai."

Die Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen und startete einen Versuch ihren Scherz zu erklären. Die einzige Antwort, die sie darauf erhielt war ein eisiges „Das ist nicht komisch", woraufhin Lorelai kapitulierte und in ihr Zimmer verschwand

Dort angekommen wollte sie sich aufs Bett fallen lassen und die Ruhe vor ihrer Mutter genießen. Gerade an den Feiertagen ging sie ihr auf die Nerven. Alle Versuche, das zu tun, was sie verlangte, scheiterten, immer musste es noch besser sein, immer kam es zum Streit.

Lorelai war dies schon vor einigen Jahren müde geworden, erließt die Dinge oft einfach nur noch über sich ergehen. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?

Irgendwann würde sie ausziehen und ihr eigenes Leben führen können, doch erst musste sie die Schule abschließen und bis zu ihrem 21.Geburtstag war auch noch eine lange Zeit.

Sie könnte nirgendwo anders hin, kein Ort, an den sie flüchten konnte.

Jetzt merkte sie es wieder, denn auf dem Bett, auf welches sie sich in diesem Moment setzen wollte, lag ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit weinroter Verzierung.

Es sah aus wie das Muster auf Servietten.

Oh man, warum musste ausgerechnet sie solche Eltern haben?

Mit allem was sie tat, konnte sie sie provozieren, aber am Ende triumphierten doch Richard und Emily, indem sie ihr noch mehr Zwänge auflegten.

Nur einmal würde sie sie gerne schocken, sie richtig zur Verzweiflung bringen.

Nur einmal wollte sie sehen, wie diese beiden nicht weiterwussten.

Aber es half ja nichts. Den heutigen Abend musste sie überstehen, mithilfe von Chris.

Und um vorbereitet zu sein, würde sie sich wohl erstmal duschen und umziehen müssen, was sie auch sofort tat.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Alles sah perfekt aus. Die Kerzen hatten die ideale Höhe, das Feuer prasselte gemütlich im Kamin, das Essen war bereit.

Emily Gilmore hatte wieder ordentliche Arbeit geleistet.

Sie war schließlich bekannt für wundervolle Feiern, vor allem zu Weihnachten. Und zu diesen Feiern präsentierte sich Emily immer als perfekte Gastgeberin mit einem perfekten Ehemann.

Richard kümmerte sich um die Männer der Gäste seiner Frau und unterhielt sie.

Selbstverständlich sollte sich auch die Tochter des Hauses als eine perfekte, hübsche, nette, junge Dame präsentieren.

Lorelai wusste das und jeder andere auch.

Nur dummerweise gefiel ihr dieser Plan ganz und gar nicht. Sie wollte nicht in einem Verschnitt der „Donna-Reed-Familie" leben.

Doch hier saß sie nun, neben Chris, in einem Kleid aus einem scheußlichen Blau und lächelte lieb.

Ihre Gedanken waren jedoch weit entfernt von den Gesprächen der anderen Gäste. Sie träumte von ihrem Weihnachtsfest.

Wenn sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung leben würde.

Sie würde morgens aufstehen, wenn sie Lust hatte und dann mit Chris den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken. Sofern sie dann noch mit ihm zusammen war, was anderes könnte sie sich momentan allerdings nicht vorstellen.

Oh wie wunderbar das sein würde! Sie könnten Weihnachtslieder laut aufdrehen und stundenlang im Schnee spazieren gehen, denn zu _ihrem _Weihnachten würde es immer schneien.

Niemand würde erwarten, dass sie pünktlich zum Kaffee wieder zurück waren.

Und es würde nicht so abartig perfekt sein, im Gegenteil, sie würde viel kitschigen Schmuck an den Weihnachtsbaum hängen.

Sie sah es bildlich vor sich: Während sie ihren Mantel und ihren Schal auszog klang Chris' Schrei aus dem Wohnzimmer: „Mist, der Tannenbaum kippt um."

Daraufhin würde sie zu ihm rennen und unter Lachen versuchen mit ihm zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

Dies würde damit enden, dass sie beide lachend auf dem Boden liegen würden und der Baum neben ihnen. Dort unten würden sie natürlich noch eine Weile bleiben und sich mit sehr schönen, aber eher körperlichen Dingen beschäftigen.

Oh ja, chaotisch und spontan, so würde ihr Leben sein, beschloss Lorelai.

Selbstverständlich musste sie, solange sie hier lebte, alles über sich ergehen lassen. Aber sie konnte in ihre Fantasie flüchten und während ihre Eltern sie nicht bewachten schon damit anfangen, nach ihren Vorstellungen zu leben.

Ja, eine Art Doppelleben führte sie schließlich schon fast.

Lorelai glaubte nicht, dass ihre Eltern wussten, dass sie und Christopher längst sexuell aktiv waren. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie immer noch, sie würde bloß Händchen halten.

Naiv, wirklich, das waren Richard und Emily aus Lorelais Sicht.

Sie freute sich schon, nach dem Essen mit Chris in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie wusste, sie tat etwas, was ihr wirklich gefiel, hatte sie unweigerlich das Gefühl, dass es ihre Eltern unglaublich enttäuschen würde, wenn sie es wüssten.

Das machte sie traurig.

Allerdings sah sie auch nicht ein, dass sie diese Situation ändern sollte. Wann würden ihre Eltern ihr schon zuhören? Hatten sie schließlich noch nie getan.

Sie merkten auch nichts von den Gedanken, die sich Lorelai zurzeit machte, sondern lachten über die Witze ihrer Gäste.

Das Mädchen schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte sich an der Tafel um.

Als sie Chris' Blick traf spürte sie wie ein Feuer in ihr zu brennen begann.

Sie ahnte, dass er ähnliche Pläne wie sie hatte, um dieses Weihnachten zu etwas ganz besonderem zu machen.

So lächelte sie ihn unschuldig an und er grinste zurückt.

„Oh ja", dachte Lorelai, „der heutige Abend soll unvergesslich werden."

_When we finally kiss goodnight   
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm _

„Ein Glück, dass wir endlich hier oben sind, viel länger hätte ich das Getue echt nicht ausgehalten", stöhnte Chris und ließ sich auf Lorelais Bett sinken.

Diese setzte sich neben ihm und fügte hinzu: „Ja, ich glaube wenn ich noch einmal höre ‚Wie wundervoll, Emily' muss ich mich übergeben."

Chris grinste und sagte mit verstellter hoher Stimme: „Wie wundervoll, Lorelai"

„Du Trottel", scherzte sie und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Aua", beschwerte sich der Junge und beobachtete wie seine Freundin aufstand und zum Fenster ging.

Dann hörte er einen leisen Aufschrei: „Es schneit!"

Er verdrehte die Augen, immerhin wusste er, was jetzt kam.

„Sieh nur, Chris, es schneit, lauter dicke weiße Flocken. Oh, ich liebe Schnee. Ich hab so gehofft, dass es heute schneien wird und jetzt schau doch nach draußen."

Lorelai öffnete das Fenster, das zu dem kleinen Balkon führte und kletterte ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Kleid nach draußen.

„Lor!", rief Chris, „Du bist doch verrückt, es ist eiskalt dort. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mitkomme!"

Von draußen ertönte nur ein „Selbst Schuld" und nach kurzer Überlegung beschloss Chris, dass er den Dickschädel seiner Freundin gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass sie nicht wieder reinkommen würde.

„Ist das nicht schön", flüsterte Lorelai, als sie bemerkte, wie Christopher hinter sie trat.

„Schnee war bei mir immer ein Zeichen für etwas besonders schönes."

„Und jetzt auch", murmelte Chris und küsste sanft ihren Nacken, der vom Kleid nicht bedeckt war.

„Das nächste Weihnachten wird anders werden als dieses", sagte Lorelai mit einer seltsam belegten Stimme.

Chris ging auf diese Äußerung nicht ein und begann das Kleid von ihrer Schulter zu streichen, während er sie weiter küsste und streichelte.

„Nur mit dir fühle ich mich frei, alles andere ist so gezwungen. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe. Wir können es ihnen allen zeigen. "

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Lorelai um und küsste Chris.

Er lächelte und erwiderte: „Ja, heute Abend ist etwas ganz besonderes. Tun wir etwas, dass unsere Eltern garantiert nicht gutheißen.

Lorelai schloss genüsslich ihre Augen, als Chris sie fest in seine Arme zog und wieder küsste.

_The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Lorelai zupfte die Träger ihres Kleides zurecht.

Ein Blick über die Schulter sagte ihr, dass Chris auch wieder vorzeigbar war. Als er ihr wieder durchs Fenster hinein half, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

„Tja, was ein bisschen Liebe doch anrichten kann", dachte sie bei sich. Im Grunde war der Abend doch gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Als sie und Chris sich wieder unter die Gäste mischten, hatte sie das Gefühl, das keiner ihr Fehlen bemerkte hatte.

Sie hatten allerdings auch nicht lange gebraucht. Lorelai grinste vor sich hin, während die Gäste sich langsam verabschiedeten.

Das war ihr Doppelleben, so hinterging man seine Eltern. Sie fühlte sich stark, wusste sie doch genau, dass Emily und Richard sehr sauer sein würden, wenn sie das wüssten.

Wussten sie aber nicht.

Heute Abend hatten sie sich nur aufgeregt, weil Lorelai sich über die Perlenkette, die sie extra für ihren Debütantinnenball bekommen hatte, nicht so gefreut hatte, wie es eigentlich gewünscht war.

Aber diesem dämlichen Ball stand sie sowieso skeptisch gegenüber, ihre Mutter bereitete jetzt schon vor und hatte schon einen Termin mit der Schneiderin und zwei Monate später mit dem Fotographen vereinbart, damit auch bloß jeder Bescheid wusste, dass Lorelai Gilmore demnächst in die feine Gesellschaft eingeführt wurde.

Lorelai ging das ganze Getue nur auf die Nerven und war froh, als sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen konnte.

Sie beobachtete still den weißen Schnee, der vor ihrem Fenster fiel. Jetzt, wo sie in ihrem Bett lag, ließ sie sich den Tag noch mal durch den Kopf gehen.

Doch, es stimmte immer noch. Sobald der Schnee kam, passierte etwas Wundervolles.

Und plötzlich - sie wusste nicht, ob es an dem friedvollen Augenblick, dem Wein, den sie heute Abend ausnahmsweise (!) getrunken hatte oder einfach an der Magie des Schnees lag - beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass das nächste Jahr ganz anders werden würde. Nie wieder würde sie das Weihnachtsfest mit ihren Eltern so feiern, nie wieder eine Kette für einen Debütantinnenball bekommen. Irgendetwas würde sich verändern, da war sie sich sicher.

Doch bei diesem absurden Gedanken schüttelte sie einfach nur den Kopf, dachte an Chris und den Schnee und an diesen bedeutsamen Abend. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass sich ihr Leben innerhalb der nächsten neun Monate komplett ändern würde und ihre Vorahnung soweit zumindest zutraf.

Und während es draußen langsam aufhörte zu schneien, schlief sie ein.

---

Ende

----

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_  
It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_  
When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm _

_  
The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_


End file.
